


Хэппи-энд - удел посредственностей

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite





	Хэппи-энд - удел посредственностей

Он всегда приходит с севера и все время идет строго на юг, будто бы кочуя вместе с перелетными птицами. Хотя вернее всего дело обстоит с точностью до наоборот, и это птицы летят, следуя за ним по пятам, как за маячком.

Он закутан в видавший виды плащ, а на глаза надвинута широкополая шляпа. В правой руке у него ветка рябины, а за плечами старый мольберт и немного удачи. Лесной дух, болотный огонек... Его спутница много раз спрашивала, кто он такой, но, кроме улыбки, так и не добилась другого ответа. 

Хотя обычно он слишком серьезен, и с этим трудно что-то поделать. Но временами для нее это жизненно необходимо.

Когда речь заходит о главном, он хмурится и говорит:

— Счастливый конец — удел посредственностей.

— К которым мы, разумеется, не принадлежим? — уточняет она.

— Разумеется.

— Что ж, — пожимает она плечами, — в таком случае конца просто не будет. Делов-то.

И веткой рисует на сырой земле круг.

Он молчит. Он хмурится. Он смотрит озадаченно. На нее, на круг. Снова на нее и снова на круг. И так без конца и края.

В момент, когда она почти готова изменить собственным правилам, проклясть все на свете и прийти уже, наконец, в отчаяние, он забирает у нее из рук ветку.

— Научил, — говорит, — на свою голову. 

И смеется.


End file.
